PCJ 600
The PCJ-600 is a motorcycle featured in the 3D Universe and HD Universe. In the HD Universe, the PCJ-600 is manufactured by Shitzu. The PCJ-600's name is rendered PCJ 600 (unhyphenated) in GTA Vice City and GTA IV. Design 3D Universe The PCJ-600 remained the same aspect of a sportsbike with an aerodynamic design. Between Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it resembles a Honda CB400 Super Four. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is similar to VC/VCS's version, with few changes. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the bike receives a facelift that provides the vehicle with a more modernized appearance, like an early 90s Yamaha FZR600 ; it is worth noting, however, that the bike is depicted in its original form in earlier pre-release screenshots of the game. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the PCJ-600 is completely redesigned with no reminiscence from the previous renditions. Gone with the sportbike appearance, it is now designed as a streetfighter that strongly resembles the 1998-present Honda CB series (most likely either the CB400SF or first generation Hornet 599, judging its round headlight) with elements of a Suzuki GSF Bandit on certain models. The color is either solid or split between the body and frame. Its engine noise, however, bears a striking resemblance to a Honda CBX 1000 six-cylinder superbike. Unlike its predecessors, the bike comes with a variety of accessories that allows for many variations of the bike, Including: *A single or dual headlights. *Reinforced frames on the sides. *Three exhaust configurations (Single pipe on the right side, Single pipe below the seats and twin pipes below the seat.) *Two standard or small rear view mirrors. *Optional street accessories (turning lights, license plate and the aforementioned rear view mirrors). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the PCJ-600 retains the design from GTA IV, apart from different engine noise (being the high-pitched version of the Sanchez) and more color variations. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Excluding the GTA San Andreas rendition, the PCJ-600 is one of the fastest bikes; in Vice City and Vice City Stories, it's tied with the Angel. Overall performance is exceptional, except in handling — high-speed impacts often result in being thrown from the bike, resulting in severe injury or even death instantly. It requires more traction to balance the performance. In GTA San Andreas, the PCJ-600 is no longer the fastest bike, outpaced by the NRG-500 and FCR-900. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The PCJ 600 in GTA IV is a high-performing motorcycle. It has a good acceleration rate, with its apparent liquid-cooled 3 cylinder engine accelerating it to 60 mph in a short space of time. Its top speed is one of the highest of the motorcycle class. In terms of handling, the motorcycle is mediocre; the bike has a limited turning radius, so a large amount of oversteer is present in corners, often resulting in crashes if the player is travelling at around 50 mph or over. The vehicle has to be travelling at low speeds for a safe corner without the risk of losing control. The vehicle's traction is average for the vehicle; while the vehicle does not spin often, acceleration on a corner will sometimes result in a burn-out without intention, and skidding is often when braking around a corner. The engine is stated on badges to be a 12-valve, liquid cooled 3 cylinder engine, which is supported by the 3-1 exhaust manifold (3 into 1) seen on the bike. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The PCJ-600 in GTA V is powered by, according to badges, a liquid cooled 12-valve triple, and has mediocre performance compared to larger capacity bikes. As expected from a standard bike, it does not handle as sharp as a typical sportsbike and reaches an average top speed, even when modified. Acceleration is still good, but seems to be downgraded from GTA IV. Despite these shortcomings, the PCJ600 is one of the most balanced bikes in the game with stable handling and smooth power output, making it a very comfortable bike for street cruising and long trips. GTA V Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Tommy&PCJ600-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy Vercetti riding a PCJ-600. PCJ600-GTA4-variant2-front.jpg|GTA IV, with an engine frame, dual headlights and internally mounted exhaust pipe. ShitzuPCJ600-GTAV-Front.png|'PCJ-600' in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) ShitzuPCJ600-GTAV-FrontDualLights.png|GTA V, with dual front light. PCJ-600-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The PCJ-600 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants *In the beginning of the mission Autocide, in GTA Vice City, the player is given a unique PCJ 600 along with a Micro-SMG, and a Sniper Rifle for his task of eliminating members of a European Gang who were setting up a heist at a bank in Vice City. The PCJ 600 has a unique white/silver paintjob. Following the completion or failure of the mission, the player can store it in a garage to keep it. PCJ600-GTAVC-Autocide-front.jpg|The unique white/silver PCJ-600 obtainable from "Autocide" in GTA Vice City. ;Unique Color In the GTA: Liberty City Stories races Torrington TT and Gangsta GP, the player races against three PCJ-600s, two of which have special colors (white and sky blue). They can be obtained using this trick: Start the race as usual, but remain in the starting line until the end of the race. Wait for the other racers to cross the finish line. Get into the bike of your choice and drive it to your safehouse garage. Leave the garage door open and fire a rocket or grenade at the bike. You will fail the race by damaging one of your competitors' bikes, but it will be repaired once again after the garage door closes. Save as usual. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Mall Shootout - The courier that you have to meet will flee on a PCJ-600, you have to chase him, kill and collect the content. *Bar Brawl - The DBP Security will try to escape on two PCJ-600 after an explosion. *Love Juice - Tommy has to chase and kill a drug dealer that cheated him, fleeing on a PCJ-600. *Autocide - The game offers a PCJ-600 to chase the targets. Also, one of the six targets, Charlie Dilson, rides a PCJ-600. Both have unique paintjobs: silver and dark blue, respectively. *G-Spotlight - Tommy has to jump over the building rooftops in order to reach a searchlight and let a little message in front of a tall building. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *OG Loc - CJ and OG Loc use this bike to catch and kill Freddy, that use another. Later, if the chase reaches Mulholland Intersection, more will spawn, now as obstacles. *Gray Imports - CJ has to chase the dealer with this bike if he manages to get in his Banshee. *Highjack - This bike is given for CJ and Cesar steal the Tanker for Toreno. *Stowaway - CJ rides the bike to reach the Andromada, dodging rolling barrels. Notable Owners *Beverly Felton *Cedric Fotheringay *Charlie Dilson *Freddy *Gerald McReary *Jonathan Freeloader *Mr. Black *Patrol Invest Group (Bar Brawl) *Pierre La Ponce *Salvatore Leone (GTA LCS) *Toni Cipriani (after completing the Car-azy Car Give Away side mission) *Unnamed drug dealer *Unnamed InterGlobal Films security guard (G-Spotlight) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *As explained earlier, the player will be given a unique silver PCJ-600 in the mission Autocide for Mr. Black. *North of the police headquarters in Washington Beach at the base of Standing Vice Point building, it activates the side mission PCJ Playground. *Behind the glass window of Howlin' Petes Biker Emporium in Downtown opposite The Greasy Chopper. *Under a blue building north of the Pay 'n' Spray in Washington Beach. *At the Ocean Bay Marina in Washington Beach. *Usually spawns in Downtown's streets. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Usually spawns beside the water tanker, on the northeast corner of the airstrip at Verdant Meadows, after the property was bought. *Occasionally, several of them will spawn in the parking lot of the Las Venturas Hospital. *Commonly spawn in the traffic around the entire state of San Andreas. *Found with full immune in the mission OG Loc. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Frequently found being driven around Liberty City. *Outside Salvatore's mansion in the edge of Saint Mark's, Portland Island. This vehicle is uniquely jet black. *In a small alley just south of the Portland safehouse from GTA III. *In the parking lot behind the Staunton Island safehouse in Newport. *Spawns with the V8 Ghost at the players Staunton Island Safehouse after completing the Car-azy Car Give Away. *In the parking lot in front of the Fire Truck in Francis International Airport, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *One, under the bridge to Prawn Island by Vice Point Mall, activates the side mission Playground on the Point. *Next to a building by the Vice Point Mall. *Parked at Links View Apartment. *Parked near the Downtown police station, activates the Playground on the Town side mission. *Parked in a small parking lot westward of fire station in Downtown. *Parked in the front yard at Jonathan Freeloader's house north of Diaz's Mansion. *Parked near the 101 Bayshore Avenue safehouse, activates the side mission Playground on the Docks. (PS2 exclusive). *Can be usually seen Downtown and driving along Bayshore Avenue in front of the safehouse. *Leaning against a tree east of Lance's house. (during "Light My Pyre" mission only). *Parked on the Washington Avenue Parking Lot, activates the side mission Playground on the Park. (PS2 exclusive). ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Used in the mission No Love Lost. *Used in the mission I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. *Found easily in Alderney, specifically Alderney City. *May spawn by walking around Star Junction, Algonquin. *Spawns more when driving a Sabre GT. *Spawns in Easton and Lancet. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns in Pillbox Hill. *Can be obtained during Paparazzo. *Can be bought for $9,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Can be spawned using a cheat code: ** RB, , , , , , , , , , LB, LB (Xbox 360) ** , , , , , , , , , , , (PS3) **rocket (PC) Trivia General *The default radio stations in the PCJ-600 are: **''GTA Vice City: Wildstyle **GTA San Andreas: Radio X **GTA Liberty City Stories: MSX 98 **GTA IV: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker **GTA V: Non-Stop-Pop FM 3D Universe *During development of GTA LCS, there was going to be a golden PCJ-600. This PCJ also seemed to be the GTA VC/VCS version. *In ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, if the slow-motion cheat is activated, and the player is driving the PCJ-600, its engine sound will be identical to the HPV-1000. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In GTA V, the PCJ-600 spawns either with a large single headlight or smaller dual headlights. There is no option to change between headlight types in LS Customs. *It is possible to modify the bike in GTA V so that it has no rear number plate, which would make it illegal to drive on the road. Other vehicles that lack plates include the Sanchez, the Zentorno, the Ruffian, the Bagger, the Akuma, the Double-T and the Dune Buggy, although it could be argued the latter is not supposed to be a road-legal vehicle. *For some reason, the badges on the rear reads PCJ675, making it quite inconsistent with the bike's name. *In enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V the PCJ-600 suffers from a rendering glitch. From a distance the bike appears normal, but when approached the rear wheel incorrectly loads and appears to be the same width and design as the front wheel, though this does not affect performance and it can be corrected by adding custom wheels at a mod shop. Navigation }} de:PCJ-600 (Begriffsklärung) es:PCJ 600 pl:PCJ-600 pt:PCJ-600 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Sport Bikes Category:Streetfighters Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class